Purging Your Life
by MrsSimply
Summary: TRAD FROM MICHELERENE. Naruto achète le quartier Uchiwa et trouve une nouvelle façon d'exprimer ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami disparut. Lemon Sasunaru. One-shot


Bonjour tout le monde, non je ne suis pas morte XD. Je suis ici actuellement pour vous proposer la traduction d'une fiction que j'ai beaucoup aimé, "Purging your life", de Michelerene, une auteur de génie! Toutes ses fictions sont géniales mais j'ai choisi celle-ci parce qu'elle est courte d'une part et parce qu'elle m'a beaucoup touchée par sa sensibilité! Je remercie donc l'auteur de m'avoir permit de traduire sa fiction tout comme je remercie ma béta lectrice et amie, Yaku Hana pour sa relecture!

A part ça j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances!

**Disclaimer**: Original story from _Michelerene_, characters from Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Purging your Life**

Sasuke Uchiwa était « hors du village » depuis cinq ans. Du moins, c'était ce que le conseil, dans leur vieille sagesse embrumée, avait raconté. Le fait que le bâtard ait quitté le village pour littéralement courir dans les bras grands ouvert de l'ennemi numéro un du village caché de Konoha, Orochimaru, n'avait jamais existé nulle part pour le conseil. Il avait tourné le dos au village, à sa vie et à ses amis. Il était un ninja déserteur et s'il n'avait pas possédé le sharingan, il aurait été poursuivit à mort comme le bâtard de rat qu'il était et tué à bout portant.

Mais, il avait le sharingan et toutes personnes au courant de la vérité connaissait leur intérêt à se taire.

Naruto Uzumaki avait toujours considéré Sasuke comme son meilleur ami. Pendant très longtemps, son seul ami. Depuis le temps où Sasuke avait quitté le village quand ils avaient douze ans, Naruto s'était dévoué à ramener son meilleur ami à la maison. Tout le reste était secondaire. Les rêves et les espoirs de Naruto avaient tous été enterrés pour ramener ce connard aux cheveux noirs. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Après quatre ans de petits succès... Okay, aucun putain de succès, absolument rien, à moins que vous comptiez les nombreuses expériences ou Naruto avait frôlé la mort grâce à son « meilleur ami ». Les mentors de Naruto et ses amis envisageaient de faire ce qui ne pouvait être vu que comme une intervention. Un « tu ne penses qu'à ramener l'Uchiwa à la maison et il ne le mérite pas et tu te tues à la tâche pour rien et donc pour que nous puissions tous mieux dormir le soir, tu dois cesser » type d'intervention.

* * *

Naruto entrât dans le bureau de l'Hokage et su immédiatement que ça n'allait pas être drôle. Toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait étaient dans la pièce et mis à part Hinata, personne ne souriait.

« J'aurais dû amener quelque chose? Des chips peut-être? Demandât-il. Vous voyez, je n'ai pas eu l'invitation officielle...

- Assied toi, gamin. Dit Tsunade d'un air fatigué.

- Naruto, commença Iruka en s'asseyant sur un siège près de lui. Nous sommes tous ici parce que nous sommes inquiets pour toi.

- Pourquoi? Allez, c'est bon! Naruto regarda les visages inquiets autour. Je vais bien! Je ne comprends pas de quoi on parle là!

- On parle de ton obsession pour l'Uchiwa. Ça doit cesser. Reprit Tsunade. Je suis, ainsi que tout le monde dans cette pièce, lassée, fatiguée de te voir rentrer trois quarts mort pour te voir repartir en courant la minute où tu peux à nouveau.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux. Il regarda Kiba, Neji et Chôji acquiescer de la tête. Shikamaru murmurât un « Fait chier » tout en croisant le regard de Naruto pour montrer son accord.

- Mon obsession? C'est notre ami. Sa place est ici. Dis-leur Sakura. Dit leur comment tu m'as fait promettre...Tu as dis que j'étais le seul qui pouvait le ramener. Je ne reviens pas sur mes promesses! Naruto commençait à se sentir cerné, le sentiment se resserrait comme un étau... Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir ce genre de ressentit en présence de ses amis.

- DIS-LEUR!

Sakura regarda son coéquipier et ami avec des larmes dans ces lumineux yeux verts.

- Naruto, j'avais tort. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire promettre. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. J'étais une petite fille stupide. Sakura secouât sa tête rose. Ça te tues. Il n'a jamais voulu de nous Naruto. Tu ne comprends pas? Ton souhait et ton attitude « rien ne peux m'arrêter » ne changeront pas Sasuke... Pas Sasuke... Pas cette fois.

- Vous avez tort! Il en vaut la peine. C'est mon ami, mon meilleur ami!

- Merde Naruto! NOUS sommes tes amis. Hurlât Kiba, se levant et en agrippant le col de Naruto pour le secouer. Je suis ton meilleur ami. Je suis resté assis à côté de ton lit d'hôpital en attendant que tu te réveilles pour t'embêter une fois que tu l'étais. Je t'ai emmené manger des ramens. Je suis venu te voir chez toi pour que tu ne sois pas seul. J'ai mal quand tu as mal. JE SUIS TON PUTAIN DE MEILLEUR AMI! Pas ce putain de bâtard.

Les trois derniers mots avaient été crachés comme un juron. Kiba relâcha Naruto comme s'il avait été brûlé et tourna le dos au blond.

- Kiba... Kiba, je sais tout ça, je suis désolé. Mais Sasuke...

- Sasuke est meilleur mort pour nous tous. Il ne reviendra jamais. Dit Kakashi. D'une façon ou d'une autre, nous avons fait des erreurs avec lui... Tout comme nous l'avons fait avec toi Naruto. On a toujours fait croire à Sasuke qu'il pouvait tout faire et quand il a réalisé que c'était faux, il a craqué. On t'a toujours dit que tu n'étais bon à rien et maintenant tu te tues pour prouver le contraire. Aucune approche n'est saine et à la fin, sans aucune aide, ça va vous tuer tout les deux. »

* * *

A la fin, comme Naruto ne pouvait pas supporter autant de déception dirigé vers lui sans se recroqueviller et pleurnicher comme un enfant de cinq ans, il accepta de laisser tomber son obsession... Sa recherche... De son meilleur ami.

Ses amis étaient soulagés. Ils suggérèrent qu'il trouve quelque chose pour occuper son temps, un hobby par exemple. Une partie de la « convalescence » qu'il était obligé de subir incluait qu'il ne quitte pas le village pour six mois... Au cas où « l'urgence » de pister Sasuke deviendrait trop forte.

Intérieurement, Naruto était énervé. Comment osaient-ils? Comment osaient-ils putain! C'était sa vie, son choix... Tellement de choses dans sa vie semblaient hors de son contrôle, mais trouver Sasuke avait toujours été la seule chose qu'il faisait parce qu' « il » le voulait.

Ceci dit, Naruto respectait ses amis et ne voulait pas les blesser, aussi il se mit à chercher un « hobby ».

Ce hobby se présenta de lui même le jour suivant sous la forme d'une tracte orange « NOTICE » collée à travers tout le village. Apparemment, puisque Sasuke était toujours « partit pour un moment

», le conseil avait décidé qu'ils pouvaient vendre le quartier Uchiwa. Ils avaient « reçus » une lettre du jeune hérité disant qu'il ne serait pas de retour pour un certain temps et avait demandé que sa maison soit vendue. Pitié... Naruto roulât des yeux. La dernière personne à avoir parlé à Sasuke c'était lui et l'opinion de Sasuke concernant ce qu'il allait advenir de sa maison ancestrale n'était jamais entré dans la conversation. Naruto était certain qu'il s'en serait souvenu... Même malgré la douleur.

Et donc, puisque Naruto ne faisait jamais les choses dans la dentelle, il acheta le quartier. Merde, il avait passé les quatre dernières années à ne rien faire d'autre que des missions de haut rang dans l'espoir de croiser Sasuke... Il avait fait des économies!

Quand ses amis l'apprirent, ils furent inquiets. Naruto lui était surexcité. Prenez ça! Pensait-il. Personne ne dicte sa conduite à Naruto. Il n'allait peut être plus chasser Sasuke, mais son nouvel hobby - prendre soin et restaurer le quartier Uchiwa-, allait lui prendre autant de temps et tout ce que ses amis pouvaient faire s'était s'assoir et se demander si Naruto faisait cela parce qu'il avait finalement abandonné son obsession pour Sasuke où s'il s'y enfonçait juste plus profondément.

* * *

Un an passât. Naruto avait passé les six mois coincé au village pour rénover le quartier. Il abattit les immeubles trop décrépits pour être gardés et restaura ceux qui pouvaient l'être. Il peignit, plantât les jardins et donnât une nouvelle vie au quartier. Sa tâche était facilitée, bien sûr, par le fait que Naruto pouvait être beaucoup plus qu'un seul homme. Quand un bâtiment ou un commerce était refait, Naruto trouvait des familles ou des commerçants pour y habiter. C'était fastidieux, qui voulait d'un réceptacle à démon pour propriétaire? Mais avec les prix de Naruto, ce ne fut pas très long avant que le coût n'efface le petit problème de qui, ou de ce qu'était Naruto.

Il était un excellent propriétaire et ses locataires commencèrent à l'adorer. Il prenait soin d'eux et était prêt à aider par n'importe quels moyens lorsque besoin était. Il était compréhensif et juste lorsque les situations demandaient qu'il prenne des décisions. Il n'était pas rare de voir Naruto jouer avec les enfants du voisinage dans l'un des trois parcs que le quartier possédait à présent pendant que leurs mères discutaient sur des bancs à l'ombre.

Naruto n'avait jamais proposé à ses amis de vivre dans « son » quartier. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne les voulait pas, il aimait ses amis, il continuait de leur rendre visite et leurs parlait de ses plans et de ses triomphes à propos de la petite section du village, mais c'était à lui. Ils lui avaient retiré son dernier « projet » et même si ça avait été pour son propre bien, ça c'était à Naruto et il voulait le garder.

Il y avait un bâtiment par contre, que Naruto avait gardé pour lui. La maison principale des Uchiwa. Naruto y avait déménagé presque immédiatement. Personne n'en avait vu l'intérieur, pas un seul. Kakashi avait essayé plusieurs fois mais les défenses de Naruto étaient infranchissables et... Vicieuses.

L'extérieur de la maison était immaculée, une réplique exacte de sa gloire passée. Naruto était allé jusqu'à prendre des morceaux de peinture écaillée et les fleures fanées pour être sûr que se soit identique à autrefois.

L'intérieur... Et bien, c'est une histoire différente et c'est ici que « cette » histoire commence.

* * *

Le premier jour où Naruto entrât dans sa nouvelle maison, il tombât à genoux et pleurât. Une famille avait vécu ici, la famille de Sasuke. Son meilleur ami avait appris à marcher, parler et aimer dans cette maison. Mais il avait aussi appris l'insécurité, la peur et la haine dans cette maison.

Se relevant, Naruto marchât à travers le bâtiment. La structure était dans d'étonnantes bonnes conditions et Naruto se demandât si Sasuke avait quelque chose à voir là dedans. Il marchât à travers la cuisine, le salon et dans le couloir principal. Il passât sa tête dans la salle de méditation et dans la chambre qu'il supposât être celle des parents. Plus loin, il trouvât celle de Sasuke et une chambre d'ami. Il restait une porte à gauche à la fin du couloir et Naruto se sentit trembler alors qu'il s'en approchait.

La chambre d'Itachi.

Poussant la porte ouverte Naruto regardât à l'intérieur sans entrer. Ses dents lui faisaient mal à force de contracter sa mâchoire et il pouvait sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de ses mains.

« C'est à cause de toi. Murmurât Naruto. Tout à cause de toi, toi sacré de fils de pute. »

Dans un mouvement que même Sasuke aurait eut du mal à voir, Naruto jetât un kunai dans le mur au dessus du lit d'enfance d'Itachi. Le parchemin explosif se balançât au bout d'avant en arrière. Naruto refermât la porte et s'adossât contre elle. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit et sentit l'explosion se répercuter.

Naruto passât son premier jour dans sa nouvelle maison à condamner la chambre du traître.

* * *

« J'aurais besoin de vingt pots de peinture, s'il vous plait. » Dit Naruto à l'homme derrière le comptoir.

- Vingt?

- Oui monsieur. Répondit patiemment Naruto tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui les échantillons de couleur et les techniques de peinture.

- Oh et des pinceaux aussi... Beaucoup, beaucoup de pinceaux. »

* * *

Le deuxième jour dans sa nouvelle maison, après avoir passé le reste de la journée dans les autres parties du quartier, Naruto se mit à peindre.

Il peignit tout en blanc. Pas seulement les murs et le plafond. Tout. Le plancher de bois sombre, les portes et tous les meubles en bois. La seule pièce qui gardât son apparence d'origine fut la salle de méditation que Naruto laissât exactement comme il la trouvât... L'encens et les éventails Uchiwa intacts. Il s'était incliné respectueusement tout en sortant de la salle et avait fermé la porte. Il n'entrât jamais plus dedans.

Après avoir peint, Naruto recouvrit tous les meubles qui ne pouvaient pas être repeint d'un drap blanc. Il changeât les draps des lits des trois chambres en blanc. Des rideaux et la moquette furent ajoutés et ceux-ci étaient, évidemment, blancs.

Cela lui prit deux semaines, mais finalement Naruto pouvait entrer dans sa maison en ne voyant rien qui lui rappelle ses précédents habitants. Il laissât échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Maintenant il pouvait commencer.

* * *

Peu de personne savait cela, mais Naruto pouvait dessiner. Il était l'une de ces personnes chanceuses qui pouvait imaginer quelque chose dans leurs têtes et les transférer à l'identique sur papier. Dans sa tête, sa maison était devenue un énorme bloc à dessin.

Il commençât par le séjour. Il passât trois semaines à dessiner et peindre une fresque qui couvrait les quatre murs. La fresque représentait ses amis. Kiba était assis souriant dans l'herbe et il était allongé contre un Akamaru endormit. Hinata était assise entre les jambes du garçon aux cheveux en bataille et devait rire à quelque chose que seul Kiba pouvait savoir.

Plus bas sur le mur, Sakura et Ino étaient assises à l'ombre d'un arbre bourgeonnant, leurs têtes proches dans un commérage tandis que Sai était assis plus loin, son bloc à dessin en face de lui alors qu'il capturait leur moment d'amitié sur le papier. Plus loin, Iruka était appuyé contre un arbre alors que Kakashi avait placé une main près de sa tête et s'approchait pour murmurer quelque chose au plus petit homme. Un délicat rougissement traversait des joues souriantes et un nez couvert d'une cicatrice.

Shikamaru était allongé dans l'herbe à côté d'un Chôji couché qui tenait un sachet de chips précieusement contre lui. Le premier avait un œil ouvert et sa main droite pointait vers un nuage dans le ciel. Les doigts de sa main gauche étaient tendrement entrelacés avec ceux de Temari qui tournait le dos au ninja fainéant tandis qu'elle parlait avec son frère aîné.

Pas si loin Gaara était assis silencieusement, regardant dans le vide, son sable ondulant derrière lui tandis que Lee était appuyé debout contre lui, regardant avec de grand yeux noirs le stoïque garçon aux cheveux rouges, un sourire amoureux recouvrant son visage. Neji et Tenten se tenaient ensemble non loin de là. Neji avait son bras autour de la femme aux cheveux bruns comme s'il lui apprenait un mouvement, mais le regard des yeux pâles et le sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme détruisait complètement cette impression. Shino se tenait tranquillement au milieu d'un près alors que des papillons batifolaient librement autour de lui, se reflétant dans ses lunettes noires.

Jiraya était debout sur un pont, une main frottant l'arrière de son crâne alors qu'il offrait à Tsunade une sorte de bouquet de fleures fanées. La main de la vielle amie effleurait juste celle de l'ermite tandis qu'elle les prenait et un sourire à peine visible illuminait ses lèvres. Shizune et TonTon se tenaient plus loin et lançaient de brefs regards aux deux Sannins.

Ces images couvraient deux des murs du séjour. Sur le troisième mur, une seule figure se tenait, son dos tourné vers le reste des fresques, face au soleil mourant. L'éventail Uchiwa qui ornait son dos était le seul trait reconnaissable, mis à part les fines mèches noires comme le cœur de la nuit qui défiaient les lois de la gravité alors qu'elles dansaient doucement au vent. Un bandeau éraflé du village de la feuille pendait lâchement aux côtés de l'homme.

Le quatrième mur n'avait lui aussi qu'une seule image. Une d'un homme blond... Ou peut être d'un garçon. Le personnage paraissait petit mais c'était peut être dû à l'ombre du garçon qui s'étalait derrière lui, pas l'ombre d'un homme mais celle d'un démon enragé et dont les neufs queues fouettant sauvagement l'air couvraient le mur. La tête blonde était baissée et le visage du garçon était couvert par de fines mèches blondes. Sa posture semblait pleine d'incertitude, comme si l'enfant essayait de décider s'il devait aller plutôt avec ses camarades heureux ou avec l'homme stoïque qui tournait le dos à tout ce que chacun d'eux avaient jamais eut de cher.

* * *

Une fois que Naruto eut finit le salon, il n'y touchât plus jamais... Le reste de la maison, par contre n'était pas si chanceuse. En fonction de ses émotions, Naruto pouvait passer un weekend entier à transformer le couloir en un tunnel couvert de fleurs pour finalement laisser un de ses clones recouvrir son travail alors qu'il quittait la maison le lundi matin, laissant les murs blancs une fois de plus, vides et dans l'attente du prochain caprice de Naruto.

La table de la cuisine était couverte de gribouillage et de morceaux de pensée. Des jutsus étaient décrits, affinés puis réessayés. Les murs de la cuisine étaient couverts de dessins de nourriture, d'amis ou d'animaux selon l'humeur du blond et le réfrigérateur devint une liste de course taille humaine.

Le reste de la maison était libre. Les images que Naruto aimait particulièrement peindre incluaient deux garçons, l'un à la chevelure claire et l'autre ébène. Les garçons étaient un jour dans un parc ou au milieu d'une bataille le lendemain, dos à dos et combattant ensemble contre un imposant ennemi.

Parfois, le garçon aux cheveux noirs était entrain de marcher en s'éloignant et celui à la chevelure claire était à genoux, serrant sa poitrine tout en regardant l'autre garçon disparaître. Ces images avaient tendances à rester plus longtemps et Naruto pouvait passer des heures à les regarder avant de s'en aller silencieusement tandis qu'un clone passait derrière lui pour enlever toutes traces de leurs existences.

Dans la chambre de Sasuke, celle que Naruto avait choisit comme sienne, il n'y avait jamais de peinture mais les murs n'étaient pas vides pour autant. Au contraire, comme pour le salon, ces murs étaient repeints mais le message ne cessait de grandir et grandir.

* * *

Au bout de six mois, la « rénovation » était finit et une fois de plus, Naruto se jetât dans toute mission sur laquelle il pouvait mettre la main. Ses amis le regardaient d'un air soucieux, mais c'était vraiment une perte de temps. Naruto n'avait aucune intention de blesser ses amis en continuant à chercher Sasuke. Au contraire, il continuait bien son entraînement et augmentait sa précision afin de devenir une arme terrifiante lors des missions de hauts rangs.

Quand la mission était finie, Naruto se tirait jusqu'à chez lui et rampait dans le hall vers sa chambre. Avant même de se doucher, de manger ou de se relaxer, il prenait un marqueur noir épais et s'approchait d'une zone vide du mur:

« Je te déteste parce que ton corps «a bougé tout seul ». Qu'es-ce que cette merde veut dire, bâtard? »

Ensuite, il soupirait, re-bouchonnait le marqueur et quittait la pièce.

* * *

Le jour de sa première mission en dehors du village, Naruto écrivit « Pourquoi je te déteste » sur le mur en face de son lit et ajoutât sa première raison. Durant toute l'année passée, lorsque Naruto rentrait de mission, ou d'un tour à l'échoppe de Ramen ou d'une promenade dans le parc il écrivait une nouvelle raison sur la liste.

« Je te déteste parce que tu continues à m'appeler Dobe tout le temps. »

« Je te déteste parce que tu t'es senti OBLIGE de dire que j'étais ton meilleur ami avant d'essayer de me tuer Bâtard ! »

« Je te déteste parce que ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que je pouvais t'aider à devenir plus puissant. C'est qui le génie à présent? Triple con. »

« Je te déteste parce que tu peux contrôler le parasite poilu sans même ouvrir ta sale gueule, alors que moi je brûle doucement de l'intérieur en essayant de le garder sous contrôle. »

« Je te déteste parce que lorsque tu dis mon véritable prénom, je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'entendre le dire à nouveau. »

« Je te déteste parce que personne à part toi n'est un véritable partenaire de combat. »

« Je te déteste parce que ta coupe de cheveux ressemble à un cul de canard. Honnêtement, tu fais ça exprès? C'est bizarre. »

« Je te déteste parce que j'ai vu des filles trébucher quand tu passais à côté d'elles. »

« Je te déteste parce que j'ai trébuché aussi »

« Je te déteste parce que j'ai enfin compris tout ce qu'un « hn » pouvait signifier. »

« Je te déteste à cause de tes yeux. Pas les rouges bizarroïdes dont tout le monde parle, non, les noirs, tes lagons d'encres qui m'entraînent et lisent chacune de mes pensées. »

« Je te déteste parce que cette chambre est plus grande que mon appartement entier. Tu fais chier, sale péteux! »

« Je te déteste parce que mes amis ont raison et que je devrais chercher une forme de thérapie »

« Je te déteste parce que c'est la seule façon que j'ai d'être près de toi. »

* * *

Naruto su qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa maison avant même qu'il n'ait retiré ses chaussures. Tout était à sa place et la barrière de chakra était intacte, mais il le savait. Il le sentait.

Il marchât doucement dans le hall, sans masquer son chakra le moins du monde. Peut importe qui c'était, la personne l'attendait et qui était-il pour la décevoir? Une lumière de bougie vacillât dans le séjour et Naruto s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« J'aime ce que tu as fais de cet endroit, dobe. »

Le cœur de Naruto fit un dernier douloureux battement avant de s'arrêter. « Teme ».

Sasuke levât son regard, ses yeux noirs scintillant dans le noir. « J'avais espéré une réaction différente. Plus sonore peut être. Tu n'étais jamais calme. »

Naruto serrât les poings contre ses côtes pour s'empêcher de trembler ou peut être de crier comme prévu. Il refusait d'avoir l'air faible en face de ce bâtard. Il n'aurait pas l'air faible.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici Teme? Grognât Naruto tout en se forçant à avancer plus loin dans la pièce.

- Hn, en réalité, c'est une drôle d'histoire. J'étais dans la supérette d'un petit village quand j'ai entendu un homme près de moi raconter au marchant qu'il vivait dans le quartier Uchiwa. Imagine ma surprise puisque aux dernière nouvelles, personne n'avait reçut pour vivre là bas la permission du dernier survivant Uchiwa... Moi

Naruto acquiesçât et s'assit lentement sur une chaise en face de son ami.

- L'homme continua en disant que l'hériter du quartier avait vendu la zone à un ami d'enfance. A nouveau, Sasuke eut un petit sourire satisfait, je ne pense pas que tu puisses imaginer ma surprise. Après que l'homme soit partit, je l'ai suivis et isolé dans un coin pour lui poser quelques questions. Naruto se raidit et Sasuke ricanât doucement: Alalala... Ne t'inquiète pas. Aucun des tes lèche-bottes n'a manqué à l'appel, non?

Le visage de Naruto se peignit d'une grimace.

- Tu as un commentaire à faire, Bâtard?

- Ah, l'habituelle impatience.

Naruto sauta sur ses pieds, fonçât vers l'homme aux cheveux ébène qui restât assis silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le blond ne le soulève sur ses pieds pour le secouer.

- Qu'es-ce que. Tu. Veux. Putain de merde!

Naruto se figeât lorsqu'il entendit un soupir lassé droit derrière lui.

- Toi, Dobe.

Le « Sasuke » qu'il tenait se transformât en un tas de serpents sifflants noirs et blancs. Naruto sursautât et reculât d'un pas pour se retrouver enfermé dans des bras pâles et forts.

- Teme, laisse-moi partir! Naruto se débattit dans l'embrassade de fer avant de stopper lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou. Il fermât les yeux alors qu'une langue vint tracer un sillon humide de son épaule vers son oreille. Il crut mourir de honte lorsqu'il gémit en sentant Sasuke sucer tendrement son lobe d'oreille.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent presque quand il sentit des dents mordiller le point sensible de son cou.

-Dobe, ronronnât Sasuke, Dobe. Il serrât le blond plus fort encore contre son torse si bien que Naruto ne pouvait confondre la chose dure qu'il sentait avec autre chose que l'apparente « attraction » de Sasuke pour lui.

Sasuke poussât Naruto vers le lit et et taclât doucement l'arrière du genou de Naruto pour qu'il tombe sur le matelas. Le blond se débattit pour faire face à l'ébène et tentât de s'échapper mais Sasuke fut sur lui dans un flash, ses jambes forçant celles de Naruto à s'écarter pour qu'il puisse s'allonger entre elles.

- Je ne comprends pas... Dit Naruto pour être coupé par des lèvres pâles ravageant les siennes, la langue humide de l'homme demandait l'entrée de sa bouche.

Naruto tournât violemment sa tête sur le côté, recevant un grognement frustré.

- Pourquoi es-tu là Sasuke?

- Je voulais voir si ce que l'homme avait dit était vrai. Je voulais voir si le quartier Uchiwa avait véritablement retrouvé sa gloire passée. Je voulais te voir... Vivre dans ma maison, prendre soin de ma propriété et rendre la vie à mes cauchemars enfantins...

Sasuke poussât brusquement contre les hanches de Naruto, le forçant à ouvrir ses yeux en grand sous le choc et le plaisir. Il levât lentement ses mains tremblantes pour venir toucher le torse de Sasuke. Il pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de l'homme contre le coton de son tee-shirt, son souffle contre son visage et son « envie » contre son aine.

- Je ne voulais pas ramener tes cauchemars à la vie... Je voulais les détruire... Les vaincre... Repartir à zéro. Murmurât Naruto tandis que ses mains erraient le long de la poitrine de Sasuke.

- Naruto, Soufflât Sasuke, tu ne peux pas me sauver.

Naruto fermât les yeux à nouveau et ravalât un sanglot.

- Je sais. Je le sais putain. Tout le monde me l'a dit. Toi plus que les autres.

Sasuke se penchât et léchât la seule larme qui s'était échappée des yeux clos de l'idiot. Naruto frissonnât sous le contact et levât la tête pour capturer les lèvres de Sasuke dans les siennes. Cette fois, lorsque l'ébène demandât l'entrée il fut immédiatement accordé. Le blond miaulât contre le sourire satisfait de Sasuke alors que celui-ci traçait les dents et la langue de l'autre avec la sienne.

Naruto sentit les mains de l'homme passer en dessous de son tee-shirt et grognât lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour permettre à l'horripilant vêtement d'être jeté contre le sol. Sasuke pouffât tout en retirant son propre haut et gémit sourdement lorsque Naruto s'assit et s'attaquât aux tétons rougis avec sa langue et ses dents.

« Dobe! » fit-il après un pincement particulièrement fort. Naruto reculât sa tête et vrillât son regard dans les profonds yeux noirs

- Dis mon nom, bâtard.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent

- Dobe?

- Je suis Naruto! Pas n'importe quel imbécile, pas n'importe quel petit garçon perdu, pas n'importe quel lien que tu dois couper. Tu embrasses Naruto, te déhanches contre Naruto, gémit à cause de Naruto. Pas à cause d'un idiot de ton enfance.

Sasuke laissât courir sa main dans les fines mèches blondes avant de resserrer son emprise douloureusement.

- Tu as raison... Naruto... Maintenant, ferme ta gueule.

Sasuke ponctuât sa déclaration en poussant le blond contre le matelas et mordit le cou tannée, obligeant Naruto à se déhancher vers le haut pour tenter d'échapper à l'emprise de Sasuke. Imperturbable, l'ébène continuât à sucer et tourmenter le délicat morceau de peau jusqu'à ce qu'une marque rouge vif apparaisse comme un signal contre le cou halé.

- Tu es à moi, Na-ru-to. Soufflât Sasuke. Naruto tentât de répondre au bâtard possessif mais tous les sons restèrent coincer dans sa gorge lorsque les doigts aventureux de Sasuke glissèrent jusque sous sa ceinture. Le blond sentit les doigts légèrement calleux de Sasuke se presser contre son érection, ses sous-vêtements ne faisant rien pour arrêter la chaleur brûlante de la main alors que celle-ci pressait et massait le membre durcissant.

Naruto roulât des hanches contre la main, cherchant la délivrance, ses mains se resserrant autour des bras puissant de Sasuke. Sentant l'ébène ralentir, les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les noirs plein de tendresse dans une question silencieuse.

- Je veux plus, Naruto. Je veux tellement, tellement plus. Sasuke se redressât pour retirer son propre bas, son corps brillant dans le rayon de lune qui passait à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Naruto déglutit bruyamment et soulevât ses hanches pour aider Sasuke à enlever son pantalon et son boxer.

L'ébène rampa sur le matelas, se positionnant une fois de plus entre les jambes de l'autre homme. Naruto rougit lorsque leurs érections se frôlèrent et son partenaire se prit au jeu, laissant lentement leurs corps se frôler avant de reculer, puis de caresser doucement avant de se retirer une fois encore. Il eut un rictus en entendant les adorables sons qu'il tirait du blond qui se tortillait.

- Arrête de jouer, bâtard!

- Ah ah... Sasuke. Mon nom c'est Sasuke, sinon ce n'est pas juste « Naruto ». Sasuke s'allongeât contre le corps tremblotant de Naruto tandis qu'il se déhanchait, créant plus de frictions que Naruto ne pouvait en supporter.

- Sasuke! Gémit-il contre l'épaule de son tortionnaire: Plus...Plus...Plus...!

- Naruto. Chuchota tendrement Sasuke. Es-ce que tu sais seulement ce que tu es entrain de demander?

- Oui, espèce de Bât... Oui. S'il-te plait, j'ai envie de plus...Plus... Tout!

Des yeux bleus remplis de plaisir regardèrent Sasuke et il oubliât comment respirer. Il su qu'il était mort et même s'il avait prévu d'atterrir en enfer, Sasuke était prêt à laisser son ange aux yeux bleus lui montrer le paradis aussi longtemps qu'il lui était permis.

Sasuke sourit tendrement au blond et Naruto levât le regard vers lui, sa bouche figée dans un adorable « O » à cette vue. L'ébène plaçât trois longs doigts contre les lèvres de Naruto.

- Suce, Naruto.

Le blond accepta et obéit avidement à la demande. Sasuke fermât les yeux et se laissât chauffer par la sensation de la langue tournant et suçant autour de ses doigts alors que Naruto les humidifiait.

Lorsqu'il pensât que les doigts étaient assez lubrifiés, Sasuke les retirât, les remplaçant par sa langue alors qu'ils descendaient lentement vers l'entrée du blond.

- Tu es sûr? Demandât l'ébène, ses lèvres se séparant de celles de Naruto pour aller se poser contre le cou tendu du blond.

- Humm...Oui. Murmurât Naruto si bas que Sasuke le manquât presque.

Il se tendit lorsque le premier doigt se frayât un chemin au travers de l'anneau de muscles étroit.

- Shhh... Dit Sasuke en poussant le doigt dedans et dehors avant d'ajouter le second. Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent brusquement et un sifflement de douleur s'échappât de ses lèvres.

-S'uke... Prononçât Naruto alors que ses doigts étaient crispés dans la peau pâle du dos de Sasuke. Ça fait mal.

- Je sais... Ça va devenir plus agréable. Relaxe. Essais de te détendre.

- Bien. Fut la réponse brève et si Sasuke n'avait pas été concentré sur sa tâche, il en aurait probablement rit.

Le troisième doigt fit tomber des larmes et un gémissement s'échappât de la bouche de Naruto. Sasuke utilisât sa main libre pour prendre le membre négligé du blond et le caressât jusqu'à le rendre dur à nouveau tout en cherchant quelque chose...

- Oh mon dieu! Criât Naruto en s'empalant contre les doigts aventureux. C'était... Qu'es-ce que c'était? Sasuke! Encore...Encore...Encore.

Sasuke eut un rictus satisfait contre le cou tanné alors qu'il laissait l'autre garçon chevaucher ses doigts pour la peine infligée. Notant alors le changement de respiration de Naruto, Sasuke retirât ses doigts.

- Quoi? Nonnnnn... Geignit le blond.

L'ébène s'allongeât jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

- Tu es prêt?

- Oui. Pantelât Naruto tout en regardant Sasuke dans les yeux. L'ébène entra doucement, sans jamais briser le contact entre leurs regards... Peut-être incapable de le faire... Les émotions tournoyaient à travers le bleu brillant des yeux de son partenaire et Sasuke réalisât qu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre idée du paradis avant cet instant.

La douleur s'allumât dans les yeux de saphir et Sasuke entendit un geignement alors qu'il stoppait tout mouvement à l'intérieur de son Dobe.

- Shhh... Je vais attendre. Relaxe-toi.

L'ébène essaya de suivre son propre conseil alors que ses muscles commençaient à trembler sous l'envie de se déhancher dans la chaleur étroite où il se trouvait.

Après quelques minutes, Naruto laissât échapper une longue respiration et sourit timidement à Sasuke.

- Tu peux y aller maintenant Bâtard.

Sasuke soupira et dans sa joie d'être enfin autorisé à bouger, il laissât passer l'insulte.

Il les installât dans une cadence douce et régulière et regardât Naruto rouler des hanches pour le rencontrer coup après coup. Le blond se déhanchait et guidait Sasuke avec de douces mains tannées afin de l'aider à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Leurs respirations combinées emplissaient la pièce, leurs souffles hachés devinrent hiératiques et Naruto sentit bientôt ce plaisir chaud et blanc monter en lui.

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...

Sasuke n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau dans sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le blond s'arquer contre lui et que ses mains halées ne viennent s'accrocher à ses mèches noires alors qu'il criait « Sasuke! »

Alors que l'orgasme de Naruto explosait en lui, celui de Sasuke le poussât au delà et il mordit la chair tannée, mais pas avant que Naruto ne l'ai entendu murmurer « Mon ange » contre son cou.

Alors que leurs souffles retombaient à la normal, Sasuke utilisât un boxer qui trainait pour les essuyer avant de se retourner pour que Naruto soit face à lui. Il se pressât contre le dos de son compagnon, le serrant étroitement contre son torse pâle. Il tendit la main sur le matelas pour attraper la couverture dont il recouvrit leurs corps fatigués. Il pressât tendrement un baiser dans les fines mèches blondes avant de murmurer « Bonne nuit, Dobe. »

* * *

Le matin suivant, Naruto se réveillât et su qu'il était seul. Il se redressât et grognât contre la douleur dans ses reins, sa seule indication que la nuit dernière n'avait pas été un rêve lié au stress.

Il laissât pendre ses jambes contre le sol et se figeât lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de mouillé glisser contre son pied. Baissant le regard, il eut un hoquet de surprise. Dans une peinture rouge, un message avait été écrit à côté du lit.

« Je te déteste parce que je pourrais passer des nuits entières à te regarder dormir. »

Naruto vit des tâches rouges aller jusqu'à la porte et il se levât, enroulant la couverture blanche autour de lui et suivit la trace. Dans le couloir, deux messages avaient été laissés contre les murs blanc et vides.

« Je te déteste parce que « Dobe » ne signifie plus idiot... Ça signifie « mon monde ». »

« Je te déteste parce que les Uchiwa ne gémissent pas, ne supplient pas et ne tremblent pour personne. Je l'ai fais pour toi. »

Naruto suivit les tâches de peintures jusqu'à la cuisine et vit une note rouge sur le plan de travail.

« Je te déteste parce que je pourrais manger des ramen tous les putains de jours de ma vie si tu étais à côté de moi »

La trace conduisait ensuite jusqu'à l'entrée, un message brillait sur la porte blanche.

« Je te déteste parce que tu n'es pas seulement un lien que je ne peux pas détruire. Tu es un lien que je ne détruirai PAS. »

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues scarifiées alors que Naruto fixait le dernier message sur la porte blanche.

« Je te déteste parce que je t'aime. »

Naruto se tournât et marchât doucement vers sa chambre. Sasuke était partit. Et tout ce qu'il avait prit avec lui c'était le cœur de Naruto et une chambre remplit de messages de haine que le blond avait écrit au cour de l'année passée.

Naruto entrât dans la chambre avec la ferme intention d'effacer tous les messages de « haine » qu'il ait jamais pu écrire. Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil, il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire. La chambre était une fois de plus peinte dans un blanc pur et brillant excepté une ligne de lettres rouges.

« Je te déteste parce que tu es la raison pour laquelle toujours, toujours, je reviendrai. »

* * *

Cela faisait deux ans depuis la dernière fois où Sasuke s'était tenu ici dans son... Non, dans le salon de Naruto.

Il prit doucement compte des changements dans la fresque des amis de Naruto. Kiba enlaçait toujours Hinata mais la jeune femme tenait à présent un nouveau né avec une touffe de cheveux bruns désordonnés et des yeux pâles. Shikamaru était toujours paresseusement allongé dans l'herbe à côté de son meilleur ami, mais Temari était à présent couchée contre le ninja fainéant tandis qu'il traçait des cercles sur son ventre rebondit.

Neji tenait toujours Tenten, mais plus par derrière. Au contraire, il se tenait devant elle, son front découvert pressé contre celui de la jeune femme aux cheveux brun, un sourire présent sur leurs deux visages. Sai n'était plus assis à quelques pas d'Ino et Sakura. Le ninja émotionnellement handicapé se trouvait coincé au milieu alors que les deux filles se lançaient des regards tueurs. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'être désolé pour l'homme.

Gaara et Lee avaient l'air exactement comme avant, mais à présent, le sable de Gaara entourait tendrement le ninja aux cheveux noirs et Sasuke pouvait tout juste voir leurs doigts entrelacés entre eux.

Tsunade se tenait sur le pont, seule, un sourire triste sur son visage alors qu'elle tenait mollement un bandeau protecteur gris dans une main. Shizune était debout près d'elle dans un réconfort silencieux mais ses yeux étaient posés sur Kankuro. Il la regardait aussi de son perchoir contre un poteau du pont.

Shino n'était plus seul non plus, une jeune fille brune que Sasuke n'avait jamais vu était tendrement enlacée alors qu'elle riait entourée des papillons voletant autour d'eux. Et finalement, les yeux de Sasuke tombèrent sur Iruka et Kakashi. Ils étaient dans la même position mais l'ébène vit l'anneau scintillant à la main gauche du ninja copieur alors qu'il avançait dans l'espace personnel du professeur rougissant.

Finalement, il se tournât vers les deux murs restant. Son souffle restât coincé dans sa gorge et il était tellement absorbé par l'image devant lui qu'il ne sentit pas qu'il n'était plus seul jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des bras se refermer autour de lui et une tête se poser entre ses deux épaules.

« Tu es là.

- Oui.

- Bon retour, Sasuke.

Sasuke laissât le jeune homme tanné le retourner et il fut presque aveuglé par le sourire que lui donnât Naruto.

- Viens alors, tu dois être...Fatigué.

Sasuke eut un sourire satisfait, ses yeux noirs dévorant le plus petit homme.

- Hn.

Naruto poussât Sasuke hors de la pièce vers « leur » chambre, fermant la porte doucement derrière lui.

Sur le mur du salon, l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne se tenait plus seul et le garçon blond n'était plus déchiré entre deux choix.

Sasuke était assis sur une colline herbeuse, le soleil se couchant lentement derrière lui. Naruto était assis entre ses jambes, ses yeux clos avec sa tête posée contre l'épaule de l'ébène. Le sourire du blond n'était que paix et contentement.

Mais c'était le regard de l'homme qui avait coupé le souffle de Sasuke. C'était le regard d'un pécheur à qui le pardon aurait été donné par le seul être qui comptait. C'était le regard d'un homme juste aux portes du jugement. C'était le regard d'un homme qui avait finalement, finalement trouvé le paradis et y avait été accueillit à bras ouvert avec un murmure, « Il était temps, Teme. »

* * *

**Note de la traduction**: J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, moi elle m'avait beaucoup touchée. En ce qui concerne le travail de traduction, je crois que je ne m'y remettrai pas de si tôt. Comprendre une histoire c'est encore bien loin de pouvoir la traduire, quand je lis une histoire, je la comprend "en gros". Mais traduite une histoire, c'est trouver un équivalent à chaque mot ou expression, ne pas traduire mot à mot évidement. Par exemple, on ne va pas traduire "fuck" par "baise" mais par "putain" parce que c'est ce que les français disent lorsque les anglais jurent "fuck". Reste les problèmes de lourdeurs, ça ne gène personne en anglais de voir "Naruto" deux fois dans une même phrase, en français si, il faut donc trouver des synonymes. Et je ne parle pas des expressions qui n'ont pas de traduction directe de l'anglais au français XD. Viens ensuite le problème du style de l'auteur, il ne faut pas trop s'éloigner de la façon dont il dit les choses, les expressions qu'il emploi, restituer l'humour etc. Parfois, j'ai eu du mal a comprendre ou l'auteur voulait en venir, je m'en excuse. Je remercie donc encore ma béta lectrice, Yaku Hana pour sa précieuse relecture! En fait, je me suis mis à cette traduction en mai, je la publie fin Aout, bien sûr parce que c'est long et que je voulais bien faire, mais aussi, un conseil, ne vous lancer pas dans une traduction juste avant les épreuves du bac XD. Sur ce, à la revoyure!


End file.
